Picture This: Revisited
by Illbehisangel10
Summary: I love the Ezria couple and I wanted to fix the end of the episode "Picture This." I hated that Aria let Jason kiss her so this is my take on the ending and what could have happened after.


_**A/N: I love the Ezria couple and I wanted to fix the end of the episode "Picture This." I hated that Aria let Jason kiss her so this is my take on the ending and what could have happened after.**_

_**On the street as Aria is walking home, at the end of the conversation with Jason:**_

"_And I wanted to tell you on the off chance that you might feel the same way." Jason leaned in to kiss Aria. Was this what she wanted? She'd been dreaming about it, but then she had that amazing time in Ezra's office… It was decision time, and quickly. He was leaning closer and… she turned her head to the side so his lips landed on her cheek._

"I thought you wanted me to. I'm sorry, this was a mistake." Jason turned to get back in his car.

"No, wait, a part of me did, but I'm- I'm not available. I'm sorry. I've gotta go." And with that Aria turned and power-walked back to her house and got right into her car pulling up a text to Ezra as she started the car.

**Can I see you? Now?**

She waited, impatiently, in her car for his reply.

**Of course, come on over. Is everything okay?**

She quickly typed back a reply

**On my way**

And then drove as fast as the speed allowed to his apartment.

* * *

_**Ezra's Apartment**_

Aria knocked on the door and tapped her foot looking around as she waited for him to come to the door. He answered it wearing just a pair of sleeping pants with his hair slightly ruffled. It was so adorable she just had to smile.

"Hey, what's wrong? This is a little unusual, isn't it?"

She walked in and closed the door behind her, took his face in her hands and kissed him for all she was worth. When they finally broke apart, she breathlessly said, "I love you."

"I, uh, love you too, but really, Aria, what's going on? First at my office and now showing up here out of the blue, it really makes me think something is going on that I don't know about…" He looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, something is wrong. I have to tell you something. We really need to talk. Umm, can we sit down?" She gestured to the couch and they moved over to it. He was clearly worried and to try to reassure him, she sat down on his lap and kissed him again.

"Aria, Aria, as much as I'm enjoying this attitude that you've suddenly adopted, you can't just say that something is wrong and then sit here like this. What's up, Aria?"

"Okay, I need you to promise to let me talk and not interrupt." She searched deep into his eyes and saw worry and fear for them. He looked down and then back up to her and rubbed her arms, "Okay, I promise."

"You were asking me about Jason and I need to tell you some things…"

"Jason?" His tone and gaze had both hardened.

"Hey, you promised not to interrupt." He held his hands up in defeat and gestured for her to go on. "Okay, umm, he has been helping me with some stuff. Mike has been going through a tough time and Jason helped him out a lot, so Jason and I have been talking about that a lot. And there is kind of something between us." Ezra opened his mouth to interrupt again so Aria hurried on. "But nothing like there is between us, I promise, it's nothing near what we have."

Aria lifted her hand to stroke his cheek and continued, "I just want to tell you what's happened because I don't want there to be any secrets between us. And after the big deal I made about Jackie, I wouldn't feel right keeping this from you anyway. The truth is… I've had a few dreams about him, actually kind of about you and him. But it's not anything for you to worry about. Just like what I'm about to tell you isn't anything for you to worry about."

She took a deep breath, "." In her nervousness, it all came out in a rush and she wasn't even sure he had understood her. The look on his face said that he had.

"Tried to kiss you? What do you mean _tried_ to kiss you?" Ezra was seething. His hands had balled into fists and Aria frantically tried to calm him.

"I mean, umm, we were talking about Mike and He said that he cares about Mike, but that he also cares about me and he wanted to tell me on the chance that I might, umm, feel the same way?" It came out as a question. She had never seen her sweet, Literature nerd, funny boyfriend this angry. "And when he said that, he started to lean down to kiss me and right before he could, I turned my head so that he just kissed my cheek instead. Are you angry?" She squeaked out meekly.

"Of course I'm angry, Aria!" He moved her from his lap and got up to start pacing. Aria looked slightly scared. "No, not at you. I'm not angry at you. On the other hand, I'm going to kill Jason." He kept pacing looking more and more determined with each pass.

"No, you don't need to, Ezra." Aria jumped up from the couch and slid her arms up his chest and around his neck. "I promise there is nothing between Jason and me. When he tried to kiss me, I said that I wasn't available and I came straight here. He's not stupid, he'll get the hint."

"Aria, I love you. I'm not going to let some pretty-boy waltz in and take you away from me." He encircled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head before taking her face in his hands and bending down so they were on eye-level, "Are you 100% sure that he's not someone I should be worried about?"

"Absolutely not." She put her hands on his wrists and looked into Ezra's eyes. "I love you, not him." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Ezra straightened up and smiled down at her, "is it too macho to ask you to not see him again?" He asked with a sigh.

"Yes, he's still helping Mike and he's still Ali's older brother. I'm still going to be seeing him, not to mention he's my neighbor and he kind of works at my school. But I promise you have nothing to worry about. I am all yours." She leaned her head against his chest again.

"Okay, Aria, I trust you. I love you."

"I love you too."

They stayed like that in each other's arms for a few more moments.

"I better get home." Aria disentangled herself and moved toward the door.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Goodnight, I love you." She went up on her tip toes and met him in a kiss.

"Goodnight, I love you too." And he shut the door behind her.


End file.
